In the Dream World of Traverse Town (Shoutmon's Story)
Flashback has started Yen Sid: As a Digimon Warrior, Quartzmon had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the Digimon and humans heart that weakens us, or empower us. The answer, he believed, would be found in the "Digimon War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Cherubimon had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light- Digimon and Digidestined Wielders like your selves. And mark my words, he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon are to be tested for the mark of a true Digimon Warrior. No doubt you fancy yourselves master's already, but it takes years of training. Only a true Digimon Warrior can teach you the proper way. Six of you are self-taught Digimon Warriors an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Sword, and begin your training again with a clean slate. All: What? Shoutmon: But this is formality, was it? I already proved myself. Me, Psychemon and our Friends- we can take on anything. Is it, Psychemon? Psychemon: I don't think so. I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold. Walking that path changed me. I don't know if I'm ready to use my power of Warrior. Maybe I do need to tested. Dracmon: Me too. I want the test for me to use the power of Mystic. Opposummon: So am I. I need the test for the Power of Guardian. Damemon: Guys... Then count us in. Put us through the test! Gumdramon: And you'll see- the rest of us will pass with flying colours. Yen Sid: Very well, then. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon, let you examination begins. Flashback has ended Shoutmon are in Traverse Town in his new outfit. And he wake up Shoutmon: Where am I? I think we're in Traverse Town. What the outfit has changed! Must be from Yen Sid's magic. But where are my friends? Psychemon! Dracmon! Opposummon! Gumdramon! Damemon! Where are you guys? ????: Will you be quite. ???? 2: You're so noisy. They fall off the Balcony and they meet Garuru and Zoruru Zoruru: You're name is Shoutmon, right? Shoutmon: Yeah. How did you know my name? Garuru take a look at Shoutmon's Wrist Garuru: Hmm, looks you not a player. Shoutmon: What "Player"? Garuru: Need a hint? Look at this? He and Zoruru show a Timer on their Wrist Watch Zoruru: Players get Wrist Watch with the time limit. And this game, we can't lose. I need our team and we need three of them. Shoutmon: Okay? I don't know about any "Game" you said, but can I help? Garuru: What? Wait. Do you trust every stranger you met? No, I don't think so. You are not a player. And my team is somewhere around it. Shoutmon: Alright, we can't be partner.... Well... Maybe I can help you as a friend? Zoruru: We're friends now? That was to hard for you to make one for us. Shoutmon: Not sure it was, but... You can make it easier. Garuru: Hm... That's sounds good. Shoutmon: Alright. Lead the way. He and Zoruru is doing some moves and make Shoutmon surprised Shoutmon: I really like that! He went off with them Shoutmon: Wait. Can you tell me your names? Then Dream Eaters appeared Both: Dream Eaters! Shoutmon: Talk about a same name. Garuru: Not us, We meant them. Shoutmon: Oh. I see. Garuru summon his dream Eater Garuru: Don't let them Surrounded us! Let's split up! Shoutmon: Okay! Garuru: And I'm Garuru. Zoruru: Zoruru. Shoutmon: Garuru and Zoruru? Talk about a frog name. Garuru: No, it's not. Shoutmon: Alrigh t. Come on, you two! Let's take them! They are fighting and they defeated them Shoutmon: These Creatures with you- they're Dream Eaters, too? Zoruru: Yes. If we gonna survive the game, we're gonna need so backup. Do you think you can control them? Shoutmon: Mmm... Sure. Flashback has started Yen Sid: If we are ever to strike down Quartzmon, we need the individuals Fuyunyan spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our worlds. To do so, Seven Sleeping Crest must be found and get it, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special lanes with your powers. But your new goals the "Sleeping Crest," are harder to get. You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many World's back from the darkness- but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these sleeping worlds, are said to have their own manner of darkness. He show a Dream Eater Yen Sid: They are called "Dream Eaters," and there are two kinds "Nightmare," which devour happy dreams- and benevolent "Spirits," which consume the nightmare. The dream esters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guides you, to the Crest you seek at the heart of each world. Flashback has ended They went to the Third District Garuru: We brought Shoutmon that you want it. Shoutmon: Who are you talking to? They saw a Black Coated person Shoutmon: What the!? He jump Zoruru: Hey! That wasn't part of the deal! You told us you can't hurt him! He and Garuru stop him Shoutmon: Guys! Don't do this! Then Shoutmon look sleepy Shoutmon What happening? Why I am so... Sleepy.